Loveless
by ChocolatteMuffin
Summary: Pierwsza praca po baardzo długiej przerwie w pisaniu. Nie jestem specjalnie zadowolona z tego co wyszło, ale chciałabym kontynuować ten pomysł. Tifa x Genesis i być może x Zack w dalekiej przyszłości. Youtube niszczy umysły :3 Mam nadzieję, że się spodob


Dom rodziny dyrektora Shin-Ra wyróżniał się na tle innych rezydencji, które w porównaniu z tą rezydencją wyglądały jak gliniane klitki. Rufus zawsze lubił przepych, dlatego jego dom (jeden z wielu, jednak ten przypadł mu do gustu tak bardzo, że spędzał w nim zdecydowaną większość swojego czasu) na pierwszy rzut oka przypominał kompleks snobistycznych posiadłości. Dopiero spoglądając z większą dokładnością można było dostrzec, że każdy z tych pojedynczych domków tworzy jeden wielki. Trudno było uwierzyć, że w tym dwupiętrowym molochu mieszka tylko trzy osobowa rodzina – Rufus wraz z żoną Bellą i ich córka Tifa. Ten wieczór był wyjątkowy dla całej trójki – Tifa kończyła właśnie osiemnaście lat i z okazji tego hucznego święta Rufus wyprawił huczne przyjęcie, zapraszając wszystkich ważnych i sławnych mieszkańców Midgar, oraz okolic. Tak więc parking pod rezydencją wypełniały luksusowe auta, z których to wychodzili kolejni goście. Ubrani w drogie garnitury biznesmeni i ich partnerki w drogich i olśniewających sukienkach. Szczególne poruszenie wywołał Sephiroth – znany wszędzie 1st class soldier. Mężczyzna wyszedł powoli z limuzyny i pełnym gracji krokiem ruszył w stronę wielkich przeszklonych drzwi frontowych. Swoim wyglądem wywołał niemałą sensację. Jego długie srebrne włosy, zazwyczaj rozpuszczone, teraz związane były w schludny ogonek, zaś czarny płaszcz zastąpiony został bordowym garniturem w czarne pionowe paski i ciemną koszulą, która kontrastowała z jego bladą cerą. Słysząc coraz głośniejsze pojękiwania zachwytu uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i przyspieszył kroku. Zaraz za nim szli jego najbliżsi przyjaciele – Angeal - również 1st class, oraz niższy rangą o jeden stopień Genesis. Zaraz za nimi szedł Zack - uczeń Angeal'a, który dopiero stawiał swoje pierwsze kroki w soldier. Jego chłopięca twarz wywołała równie wielkie poruszenie co niecodzienny wygląd Sephirotha.

Soldier to zdecydowanie wizytówka i duma rodziny Shinra. Stworzona przez seniora rodu szybko zapewniła im prestiż i wysoką pozycję. Nie dziwi więc fakt, że obok solenizantki byli najważniejszymi osobami wieczoru.

Goście powoli zapełniali salę. Jedni dając się porwać muzyce wirowali na parkiecie, inni oblegając stoły z przekąskami oddawali się rozmowie. Hałas towarzyszący zabawie powoli rozchodził się po całej posiadłości. Tymczasem w pokoju na najwyższym piętrze kończyły się ostatnie przygotowania do wielkiego wejścia.

- Niech cię szlag Tifa! – Selphie bezsilnie opadła na fotel okryty fioletowym materiałem. – Dlaczego ty zawsze we wszystkim wyglądasz tak oszałamiająco!

- Przesadzasz… - Zaśmiała się, uważnie obserwując swoje odbicie w lustrze. Złota sukienka wiązana na szyi idealnie podkreślała jej figurę.

- Przesadzasz, przesadzasz. – Zaczęła przedrzeźniać przyjaciółkę. – Niesamowite! Będąc jedną z najbogatszych dziewczyn w mieście nadal pozostajesz skromna do bólu. Aaagh! – Krzyknęła. – Dlaczego nie urodziłam się jako twoja siostra! – Tifa po raz kolejny zaśmiała się.

- Kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinnaś narzekać. – Nie odrywała wzroku od swojego odbicia, starając się przyczesać niesforne kosmyki, które odstawały od idealnie prostych włosów.

W końcu zrezygnowana odwróciła się w stronę Selphie, uniknęła nadlatującej w jej stronę poduszki i ciągle się uśmiechając nadstawiła ramię.

- Jesteś gotowa na najnudniejszy wieczór w twoim życiu?

- Z tobą zawsze! – Wstając poprawiła sukienkę z turkusowego tiulu i złapawszy się ramienia przyjaciółki ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Na hallu można już było usłyszeć muzykę. Dziewczyny spojrzały się na siebie i równocześnie wybuchły śmiechem.

- Jak myślisz, jaka ona jest? – Spytał wpychając do buzi kolejne fantazyjnie wyglądające ciastka.

- Kto taki? – Genesis opierał się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej rękami. Nie przepadał za tego typu imprezami, właściwie był tu tylko dlatego, że tak wypadało.

- No wiesz… - Zack zmieszał się, widząc że jego towarzysz nie jest specjalnie rozmowny. – Córka szefa… Tifa.

- Jest młodsza od ciebie o rok. Czasem spotykam ją w biurze, jednak nie rozmawiamy zbyt często. Nie sądzę, żebyś miał u niej jakieś szanse… - Na jego twarzy pojawił się łobuzerski uśmieszek.

- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz! – Chciał, aby ton jego głosu wyrażał zdumienie, jednak był za bardzo zmieszany. Na dodatek jego twarz oblał rumieniec zdradzający, że Genesis niewiele się pomylił.

- Kto wie… - Przybrał poważny ton głosu. – Może za sto lat, gdy w końcu zdobędziesz jakąś rangę spojrzy na ciebie, Ale teraz… - Przecząco pokręcił głową śmiejąc się przy tym głośno.

Zack w zamian kilkakrotnie obdarował go sójką w bok, jednak po kilku sekundach ich zabawa została przerwana.

- Umm… - Zaczęła nieśmiało, czując na sobie ich wzrok. – Czy to wielki problem, jeśli… - jej twarz oblała się rumieńcem – jeśli zatańczysz ze mną? – Prawie wykrzyknęła te słowa i z przerażeniem spojrzała na Zacka. Ten aż podskoczył ze zdumienia, jednak po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

- Ależ proszę bardzo. – Nadstawił ramienia, a dziewczyna pisnęła radośnie.

Odchodząc w stronę parkietu rzucił zwycięskie spojrzenie w stronę kolegi, jednak ten jedynie przewrócił oczami i odwrócił głowę w kierunku schodów, na których znajdowała się Tifa i Selphie. Poczuł jak jego żołądek zaczyna się ściskać, a serce zmienia rytm na szybszy.

- Rany, ale przypał. – Szepnęła Selphie, czując jak ze zdenerwowania miękną jej nogi.

Tifa nie odpowiedziała. Błądziła wzrokiem po Sali, jakby wypatrywała kogoś. Selphie jednak tego nie zauważyła. W końcu pojawiły się na ostatnim stopniu marmurowych schodów. Do dziewczyny podszedł Rufus wraz z żoną i ucałowali córkę w policzek. Na Sali rozległy się gromkie brawa.

Mijały kolejne godziny. Bardzo męczące godziny. W przerwach między pogawędką z gośćmi Tifa wirowała na parkiecie w objęciach kolejnych adoratorów. Jeden taniec otrzymał nawet Sephiroth, mimo że nie był zainteresowany romansem z córką przełożonego. Jednak to uratowało ją przed kolejnymi tańcami, gdyż na prośbę solenizantki, w trakcie tańca Sephiroth co chwilę rzucał w stronę przypadkowych zalotników jednoznaczne spojrzenia. To poniekąd nieczyste zagranie zapewniło jej spokój na najbliższą godzinę, dlatego też chcąc wykorzystać je jak najlepiej Tifa zajęła miejsce na samym końcu Sali, zaraz przy wyjściu na taras. Nie wybrała go jednak tylko dlatego, że było najspokojniejsze i ukrywało ją przed natarczywymi rozmówcami. Tutaj miała najlepszy widok na całą salę, dlatego też mogła w spokoju ponowić swoje poszukiwania.

- Aii! – Syknęła ściągając ze stopy pantofelek w kolorze złocistego karmelu, wiązany na wysokości kostki. – Nigdy więcej nie włożę szpilek. Choćbym nie wiem co mi za to obiecali. – Siedząca obok Selphie spojrzała na buty, które rzucone zostały pod krzesło.

- Ich obcas nie ma nawet dwóch centymetrów. – Tifa zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, który mógł zabić niedźwiedzia.

- Zamknij się. – Przysunęła stopą stojące obok krzesło i położyła nogi na siedzisko. – Umieram z pragnienia! – Syknęła spoglądając w stronę różowego ponczu.

Selphie bez słowa wstała i po chwili wróciła z dwoma wypełnionymi napojem szklankami.

- Ahh! Jesteś kochana. – Jednym susem opróżniła naczynie i z impetem położyła je na stoliku. – Jak się bawisz?

- Od czasu kiedy Sephiroth wystraszył twoich adoratorów mam całkiem niezłe wzięcie. – W jej głosie można było wyczuć zadowolenie. Tifa uśmiechnęłą się.

Słuchając opowieści jak to wirowała w objęciach Reno przez cały parkiet, Tifa po raz kolejny przeczesywała wzrokiem salę. W końcu znalazła to czego szukała. Przymrużyła oczy, by upewnić się, czy to aby na pewno on, ale któż inny mógłby tak ostentacyjnie okazywać swoje znudzenie. Niczym zahipnotyzowana wstała krzesła i ruszyła przed siebie.

- Tifa? – Selphie nie kryła zdziwienia. – Coś się stało? – Jednak dziewczyna zamiast odpowiedzieć odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła.

- Zaraz wracam.

- Tifa! Twoje buty!

Jednak ten szczegół nie powstrzymał jej. Ruszyła hardo przez sam środek parkietu co chwilę mijając zdziwionych gości. Nie zauważył jej. Cały Genesis! Jego nieobecny wzrok wbity był w jakiś odległy punkt, nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, że od kilku minut Tifa stoi obok niego.

- Cześć! – Krzyknęła radośnie przerywając ciszę. To wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Odwrócił się i zamarł. – Dzięki, że przyszedłeś. – Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie ma sprawy. – Genesis niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. Mimowolnie spojrzał na jej pozbawione obuwia stopy. – Widzę, że świetnie się bawisz. – Powiedział nie odrywając od nich wzroku.

- Nie narzekam. Właściwie to marzę o chwili odpoczynku.

- Oh.

- Chociaż starczy mi sił na jeszcze jeden taniec. – Nie zważając uwagi na protesty ciągnęła go a sam środek parkietu.

- Ja nie potrafię tań… - Zaczął gdy w końcu przystanęli, ale dziewczyna przerwała mu kładąc palec wskazujący na jego wargach.

- Nie przesadzaj, każdy to potrafi.

- Nie każdy. – Zaśmiał się.

- Zrobiłbyś wyjątek w moje urodziny! – Westchnął, czując, że nie wiele ma tu do powiedzenia. Uniósł wzrok ku górze. – No dalej nie będzie tak źle! – Chwyciła jego dłonie. Chłopak zadrżał, jednak nie zaprotestował. Pozwolił by ustawiła je na swoich biodrach, biodrach sama uwiesiła się na jego szyi.

Jak na zawołanie skoczna piosenka ustąpiła miejsca nastrojowej balladzie.

- Twój ojciec mnie zabije.

- Mój ojciec nie ma tu nic do gadania. – Odpowiedziała szybko, kładąc swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. Zdziwił się po raz kolejny tą niespodziewaną bliskością, ale nie zaprotestował. Gdzieś w oddali zauważył Zacka, który z otwartą buzią spoglądał to na Tifę, to na niego, to znów na Tifę.

- Zawsze jesteś w stosunku do mnie taki oschły. – Przerwała milczenie.

- Nie mam wyjścia. Wiesz jak zareagowałby twój ojciec na wieść, że jego córka spotyka się…

- On nie musi o niczym wiedzieć. – Przerwała mu lekko poirytowana. Genesis westchnął.

- Prędzej czy później się dowie. Wtedy ja stracę życie, a ty wylądujesz na jakimś odludziu.

- Jestem pełnoletnia. Nie musze go słuchać. Mogę uciec z domu i…

- Twój optymizm mnie przeraża. – Zaśmiał się.

- Niesamowite! Przerażam nieustraszonego Genesis'a Rhapsody! – Uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Nie… - przeciągną to słowo zastanawiając się nad właściwą odpowiedzią. – Ciebie się nie boję. – Otworzyła buzię jednak piosenka skończyła się. Genesis wyrwał się delikatnie z uścisku, jednak wciąż trzymał jej dłoń. – Powinienem już iść. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.


End file.
